


Falling For The Butler

by Major_Yaoi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Ciel Phantomhive X Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Enjoy c:, Grown Ciel, Human, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Masochistic Ciel, Mph..., Multiple chapters, Older Ciel Phantomhive - Freeform, SadoMasochist Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian/Ciel - Freeform, Seme, Seme Sebastian, Seme and Uke, Story first and Sex Later, Tags, Tags May Be Updated, Uke, Uke Ciel, Yaoi, Yaoi..., ciel phantomhive - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has had some feelings for Sebastian for awhile, but now that he realizes they won't go away, he has trouble expressing his feelings to an unknowing butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

"Would you like a break, My Lord?"

"N-no, keep going... Ah!"

He resumed pulling the strings of the corset tighter. "My Lord, if I may be so bold, I do believe you could pass as a young lady _without_ the corset..." He pressed his large, firm hand on the waist of his petite young master.

"Ah! That  _is_ too bold, Sebastian... Continue these horrid preparations for that pervert's ball."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

A few hours later, Ciel was curled up in Sebastian's arms, worn out after playing female, felt up by the pervert, kidnapped, and sold at auction, again. Ciel looked at the surrounding trees. "It's too quiet..."

"It is the middle of the night, sir... I wonder how many people you were sold to already. How many people own you?"

He smiled down at Ciel, who was giving him one of those trademark looks. "Something wrong, My Lord?"

" _Nobody_ owns me, I don't even own me. This world is just a prison for lost beings looking for a purpose in life. There will never be a purpose in life. We just waste our time doing the same thing, not knowing if we've made a difference. We go in circles, life is a forever repeating cycle. In fifty years, my life will be as important as a single speck of dirt. I will be remembered not as Ciel Phantomhive, but as The Queen's Guard Dog, the precious little pet who gave his soul to a demon, but I will ultimately be forgotten. I am the last Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, and I am not owned by anyone."

"Wise words from a wise human. I do not believe I've ever known a human who doesn't think he'll make a difference in life or be remembered."

Sebastian leapt to the master bedroom, as to not let his master be seen in a dress. He opened the window and stepped inside. "You could have just killed him, Young Master. It would be easier than doing this. You are 19 years old now."

"I might. Then again, it would make your job easier. I wouldn't want that now would I? Now hurry up and get this damned corset off me. I'm dying over here..."

"Young Master, I wouldn't allow that to happen. Our contract is not fulfilled, yet. "

"Be quiet. You're just hungry."

"Quite."

 Ciel looked at Sebastian with surprise. Sebastian has never been this blunt about eating his soul. Maybe he was getting desperate? He wouldn't dare break the contract... Would he? "Well if you're that hungry, why don't you tell me who killed my parents, so I get my revenge, and you get to eat?"

He smiled down at his master. "Sir, if you were to order me to, I would have no choice but to tell you. But other than that, I cannot reveal who did it."

"So you  _do_ know then, don't you?"

"Yes, but it would be best for you to figure it out on your own..."

Ciel sighed. "I suppose... But it just means your job won't be easy."

"I can last a little longer, My Lord."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

It was the middle of the night, Ciel woke up screaming bloody murder. Sebastian appeared on Ciel's bed, feet hanging off the edge. 

"My Lord, are you alright?"

Ciel was panting and looked at his butler. "God damn it..."

"My Lord?" He knew the terrors his master had at night. They've tortured him throughout the years Sebastian has served him. He rested a large hand on Ciel's shoulder, which had grown a little. He still wasn't as tall as Sebastian, he was about shoulder height. Sebastian inched closer to him, wanting him to sleep again so he could have some peace and quiet.

"Sebastian... I... I'm fine. Thank you..." He patted Sebastian's knee a little and laid back. "Please assure the others I am fine," he said with a harsh tone, he knew they were at the door listening. Gasping could be heard from behind the door and loud steps were heard immediately after. He sighed, he was really tired. "Sebastian, what do I have planned for tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing, Young Master." He smiled at Ciel, who always shivered when he did.

"Good. Do not wake me until a couple hours before my first meeting. And get off my bed." God, that smile creeped him out a little.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian slid his body off the bed and blew out the candles. "Good night, My Lord." He closed the door.

Ciel sighed again and fell asleep once more.

* * *

 

It was eleven in the morning, and Ciel had woken up yelling again. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe. Sebastian was there in an instant. "My Lord, it'll be okay. It was just a night terror." 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. He was still panting heavy. He closed his eyes and threw his legs over the bed. Sebastian walked over and picked his lord up, walking towards the bathroom. Ciel felt childish being carried this way. He looked at his butler and spoke in a rough voice.

"What are you doing? I can walk, Sebastian." He shoved away from him and stood up. He started walking to the bathroom, but fell to his knees after his first wobbly steps. "Ah... Sebastian... Don't carry me, I just lost my balance."

Sebastian smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist, hoisting him up and walking again. Ciel stumbled towards the bathtub and sat on the corner of it. He waited for Sebastian to warm the water to the proper temperature as he looked at his own hands. They were still a little small for his age, he knew they weren't going to get any bigger.

Sebastian held his hand out, waiting for his master to stand so he could undress him. Ciel stood up, legs still wobbly. He held onto Sebastian's shoulder as his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled over his head. He switched hands and held onto Sebastian's shoulder while he stepped into the bathtub.

He let out a relaxing sigh when the hot water rose to his chin. Baths were soothing for him, they loosened his tight muscles and relaxed his mind. He massaged his arms and legs to wash off the sweat that had dried from last night. Sebastian was wrong. It wasn't a night terror this time. It was scary at first, but...

_'Sebastian... nng...'_

_Sebastian rubbed his devilishly soft hands across Ciel's body, tracing every contour, every inch of his body. 'Relax, Young Master.' He lifted Ciel's legs up and ran his tongue over the puckered hole. Ciel cried out._

Ciel opened his eyes again and blushed a deep shade of pink. Why would he have a dream about that? There's no way Ciel could have any feelings for his butler... or...

"Young Master? Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out a little."

"I'm fine, Sebastian. I'm ready to get out, grab the towel."

"Yes, My Lord." He disappeared for not even a second, and returned with a light blue towel.

Ciel stood up with ease, the bath had relaxed his muscles enough so that he could stand. He lifted his arms a little as Sebastian wrapped a towel around him and began to dry him off. It was time to begin the day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am SO SORRY THAT IVE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS FOR TOO LONG. ILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON!!!

Sebastian wondered into a room, checking every nook and cranny, dusting away any miniscule bunnies that may have settled since yesterday. The mansion must be perfect for the guest coming in a few hours. The second floor was spotless, shining and new. 

A loud bang erupted from below. Sebastian sighed and walked out of the game room.  _Bang._ Again. As the demon rounded the corner, he could hear shouts in the kitchen.

"Finny! Grab me a broom and help me pick up this rubble!!! I used too much gunpowder!"

Finny's high voice could be heard down the hall. "Why would you use gunpowder to cook a ham?"

"Blimey, Finny! Will you just 'elp me out, here? I gotta clean this mess up before Sebas-"

The two men froze, struck with fear as a shadow loomed over them. They both slowly peered over their shoulders, and yelped when they saw a smiling Sebastian behind them. His smile threw off a dark vibe that scared them.

"Bardroy," the chef jumped, "I do believe I've told you explicitly _no firearms_ in the kitchen. Why did you decide it was okay to do it now?"

Finny fidgeted nervously next to the taller blond, not knowing if he was also in trouble for being there. 

"I just- ah, I'm just used to not eating if I didn't cook my meals fast enough, ya know? Military men needed to be fast, and I'm still not used to this peace and quiet. It's nice, but..."

The demon pinched the bridge of his nose, already tired of his excuses. "Just, clean it up. And Finny!" The young man started at the sound of his name. "Shouldn't you be tending to the garden? Our guest will be here in" he checked his pocket watch, "a little under three hours and we need to have a perfect,  _perfect_ garden. See to it that it looks that way."

Finny saluted and yelled "Yes, Sir!" as he ran off to the blooming lands of the Phantomhive Estate.

Sebastian gave one last look and sigh of exasperation to Bardroy before stalking out of the room to see to his master's tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short!!! I'll be continuing this soon and start where I left off of this chapter! I was writing this on a phone and I've rewritten this chapter 4 times already because of my old phone!!! I hope you enjoy, and thank you to those who've waited so long!!!


End file.
